feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
DartCraft
DartCraft is semi-magical mod focused around Power (DartCraft). It generates Power Ore which is used in a lot of machines and for tools added by this mod. DartCraft requires Minecraft Forge to work, and doesn't require any other mod to run, however it does work with NEI and even has it's own addition to NEIPlugins, that shows it's mods fuel tooltips. DartCraft also has integration into following mods: *BuildCraft *Forestry *IC2 *Thermal Expansion *Thaumcraft and other... Known Bugs *TileEntities serialized with the Force Wrench do not render properly. This will hopefully be fixed when I learn more about rendering. *DartCraft TileEntities don't seem to sync properly to the client from time to time. If there's a method for this I'm missing, that would explain a lot. *It doesn't work with the normal minecraft launcher Added Items Items *Clipboard: Portable crafting table with some extra options. *Force Gem: DartCraft's main resource. *Force Ingot: Can be created from Force Gems and Iron, Gold, Bronze, Refined Iron or Silver Ingots. *Force Pack: DartCraft's version of a bagpack, starts with 8 slots but is upgradeable. *Force Rod: Can alter various items, entities and blocks to bring new and useful content into Minecraft. *Force Belt: Can hold items added by DartCraft for easy storage. *Item Card: When placed inside a Force Pack, will allow the automatic insertion of items that are picked up into that pack instead of the player's inventory. *Force Sapling: A sapling made by using Force Rod on a regular sapling, it grows into Force Trees. *Magnet Glove: While the Magnet Glove is on a player's hotbar and its polarity is positive, items and experience will be drawn toward the player for easy collection. Uses liquid force. *Force Mitts: A tool which is a pickaxe, shovel, axe, and hoe combined. When breaking leaves, it clears a large area of leaves away at once. *Force Tomes: Item needed for the Force Infuser to work. *Force Armour: Armor which has higher durability and damage reduction than Leather armor. Can mine blocks with your fist up to iron's level and has extra damage punches. *Power Drill: Upgraded version of Mining Drill infused in Force Infuser. (IC2) *Power Saw: Upgraded version of Chainsaw infused in Force Infuser. (IC2) *Force Wrench: DartCraft's version of Wrench. Can create tile entities by shift right-clicking. (ie. shift right-clicking a chest will create a tile entity of the chest that contains all the items in the chest) *Force Tools: Highly enchantable tools in a vanilla Enchanting Table. *Spoils Bag: Contains up to 8 random pieces of dungeon loot chosen from one of three randomly selected dungeon sets. Is a rare drop from mobs. *Bottled Wither: Alternative way of spawning withers without need of wither skeleton skulls. *Upgrade Cores: Upgrades for tools with sockets like Power Drill and Power Saw; Can't be removed other than deleting. *Force Flask: Made by crafting 4 glass with 1 force nugget in middle. Also used for holding in infusing table. Can be used to capture mobs. Hostile mobs need to be at low hp. *Force Shards: Gained from broken force tools or rods, can be used in squeezer or infusing table as liquid force. *Ender Sword: Create by a force sword in the middle of an infuser and an ender pearl on the top of the infuser; uses: Shift Right Click to teleport, infinite teleports. *Baconator: Automatically feeds you with bacon when in hotbar Blocks *Power Ore: Ore containing Force Gems. *Force Infuser: Dart Craft's main block for applying upgrades to its items. *Force Engines: Engines from DartCraft which use Force Gems as power source. It also can receive secondary liquids as throttle to multiply it's MJ output (BC) *Force Bricks: Highly blast and spawn resistant building material. Can be colored with dyes. Food *Fortune Cookies: Adds a Fortune to the player’s inventory; Restores one Hunger Bar, low saturation. *Soul Wafers: Gives player random good potion effect; Restores one Hunger Bar, high saturation. Mobs *Ender Tots: Ender Tots are a tiny version of the standard enderman that randomly spawn where normal hostiles spawn; When killed, two angry endermen spawn. Videos DartCraft Debut DartCraft Spotlight by Direwolf20